


The Consequences of a Blind Eye

by RubyAndNanaAO3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiba brothers focused, Self Confidence Issues, implied wishshipping, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3
Summary: Seto and Mokuba have been drifting apart and Mokuba has developed some less than healthy habits to deal with the change. With a new torment on the way and Seto stuck in his ways can Yugi and Jonouchi help set the brothers back on the right path, or is it too late?





	1. Unremarkable

It is a day like any other in Domino city, unremarkable to say the least. Of course there have been many, many remarkable days in Domino city but for certain this is not one of them. In fact, Domino has not seen a remarkable day in some time, or at least not that Mokuba Kaiba can recall recently. And the sixteen year old is fine with the status quo, it suits his own unremarkable self all too well. 

Yes, Mokuba thinks, he is very unremarkable and it's made even more clear by his elder brother Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, world class duelist, genius, landmark businessman, without a doubt Mokuba’s brother is remarkable by every measure. 

Mokuba’s own unremarkable state never used to bother him. Sure the world didn’t see him as anything but Seto always seemed too and that was enough. But something has changed in the past few years and suddenly Seto is not so present anymore. Well maybe sudden isn't the right word, it was more gradual but Mokuba has noticed more and more. Once as present as a busy man like himself could be Seto is suddenly scarce as can be. Mokuba thinks perhaps Seto assumed now that he was older he needed him less though the more cynical side of him thinks his brother just got tired of him. Mokuba would not blame him. 

So what is a young man with a lot of money and almost no one watching him to do? If Mokuba was a few years younger and still wide eyed and innocent to the world, nothing worthwhile. But now he is older and like most teenagers a little bit of a rebellious streak has wormed its way into him. So on this unremarkable day, the unremarkable Mokuba Kaiba is skipping school.

The sun is shining and summer is close and Mokuba longs for the day when he can stop pretending to care about class. His life is basically planned out for him anyways. Much like Seto high school is a mere obligation, not something he actually needs. Once Highschool is through he will work full time as Vice President of Kaiba Corp and he will do that for basically forever. Standing in Seto’s shadow will be a career for him.

Mokuba stands outside an arcade, one of many in the city, and shrugs his shoulders, stepping through the sliding glass doors and into a wide room filled with flashing lights and beeping game noises. The sixteen year old sits down at one of the fighting game machines, he doesn't even bother reading the name, and swipes his card in the machine. Selecting a character he starts to play, three matches won rather quickly, making Mokuba smirk in a very Kaiba way. 

“Aww man I suck at this game,” a familiar voice says from the other side of the side of the line of game cabinets. 

“Jonouchi,” Mokuba questions, setting around the side of the machine, looking over to see a tall blonde with scruffy hair sitting at one of the stools. Looking up Jonouchi grins at him standing to his full height. Mokuba has gotten a little taller but he still only reaches Jonouchi’s chest. 

“Hey man, long time no see,” the older boy smiles slapping Mokuba on his shoulder. “Your asshole brother around here too?”

“Nah it's just me,” Mokuba shrugs. “You alone too?” 

“Yug is meeting me here in a bit,” Jonouchi states. “Wait ...shouldn't you be in school? Doesn’t it not let out for another hour and a half?”

“What you never blown off school before,” Mokuba rolls his eyes. “It's no big deal.”

“Ehh I guess,” Jonouchi sounds skeptical but he can't really argue. He certainly did skip a lot of school, though that was mostly before he met Yugi.

“Look if you don’t make a big deal out of it I’ll buy you and yugi lunch,” Mokuba offers, knowing Jonouchi rarely turns down food, especially when he doesn’t have to pay for it.

“I’m going to make you regret that offer,” Jonouchi grins his big, goofy grin. 

~~~~~~

“Jonouchi slow down,” Yugi pesters, watching his best friend down his fifth hamburger in a row. Mokuba snickers, taking another drink from his shake. Mokuba counts himself lucky Yugi hadn’t thought to question why he wasn’t in school because he’s certain Yugi could not be bought off with a few burgers and fries.

“So how have you two been anyways,” Mokua interjects. “Are both of you doing the whole college thing now?” 

“I am,” Yugi says smiling brightly. “And Jonouchi is working at Grandpa’s game shop to save up for classes. We actually got an apartment together not too far from here.” 

“Dang that's cool,” Mokuba says leaning his elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand. “I wish I could get an apartment with some friends or something…”

“Why would you want a crappy apartment when you have that big old mansion,” Jonouchi asks incredulously. 

“Gets lonely sometimes,” Mokuba shrugs eating a fry and looking out the window. When he looks back he sees that Yugi looks concerned. Quickly he changes the topic. 

“You know I think Seto is thinking of holding a new tournament soon, you two should think about entering,” Mokuba says, maybe just a little too quickly.

“Oh really,” Jonouchi finally sets down his food with a smirk. “All these years and he’s still chasing Yug’s title.”

“Guess so,” Mokuba sounds rather exasperated and really who could blame him? Seto and Yugi’s game has been going on for years. For many of them Mokuba loyally cheered on his brother hoping for him to get the title he so desperately wants to reclaim. Now Mokuba is exhausted with the whole thing, exhausted with his brother's obsession, exhausted with duel monsters, and exhausted with this never ending cycle of Seto’s self destruction. 

“Mokuba are you alright,” Yugi asks, snapping Mokuba back to the small fast food restaurant. “You’ve been really quiet this whole time.” 

“Yeah, I'm alright,” Mokuba gives a smile that he hopes Yugi can’t see though. “Look I better get home, the bills all taken care of. See you guys later.” Mokuba stands from the table with a wave. 

“Later Mokuba,” Jonouchi says through a mouth full of food. 

“Bye Mokuba,” Yugi mimics, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

~~~~~~

Kaiba manor is almost always empty. Not in the sense that there is a lack of things, the mansion is full of things. Game machines, art work, computers and gadgets of every kind, these the mansion is full of. But beyond the maid on staff, the personal cook, and the bodyguards that come in shifts the house is very empty. If the two Kaiba brothers are here at the same time neither is really aware, and regardless it's become a rare thing.

Mokuba enters the mansion, the quiet hitting him like a wall of hard brick. He hates it here, he hates it so much it makes him sick to his stomach. Making his way to his room he sets down on the edge of his bed. His room has not changed in many years, still littered with duel monster plushies and drawings, still reflecting the young boy who looked up at Seto with starry eyes. 

“Maybe I should redecorate,” Mokuba says out loud just to kill the silence for a moment. Maybe he should do something, anything to change how he feels. Maybe he should talk to Seto. No, because there is no talking to Seto anymore. Seto is busy, Seto has no time, Seto has more important things than Mokuba.

Defeated Mokuba stands off the bed and walks to his desk where in the bottom drawer there is something hidden. Something stolen from Seto’s office and stashed away for what has become a nightly habit, a very bad habit. 

Mokuba Kaiba pulls out the bottle of scotch and looks at it callously. Seto doesn’t drink often but he keeps a stocked wet bar in his office for meetings and guests. The maids keep it stocked and no one notices what is missing and what's left. Mokuba has stolen upwards of ten bottles over the past year or so, no one has noticed a thing. 

Bitterly, defeatedly he takes a drink and sighs; its an unremarkable day.


	2. One Track Minds

Morning comes with the chirping of birds and the sun kissing the dew covered grass of the perfectly maintained Kaiba manor lawn. The Sun is shining, the air is warm with a light breeze, it is without a doubt a perfectly lovely day and Mokuba Kaiba wakes looking like a zombie crawled up from the grave.

The sixteen year old sits up with a groan, his black hair sticking at every odd angle and dark circles bold under his eyes. Mokuba thinks he might have overdone it last night and by think he most certainly knows. The young man’s head is pulsing like a drum and his stomach churns angrily. Dragging himself out of bed Mokuba stalks down the halls, head still in his hand. 

Mokuba isn’t even in his Pajamas, he fell asleep in his jeans and red t-shirt which is now very wrinkled. Walking into the kitchen Mokuba yawns widely and freezes in his tracks when he sees none other than his brother, Seto Kaiba, standing at the counter filling his togo cup with coffee, already dressed in his suit and tie. 

The teen’s heart skips a beat and sinks down into his stomach, which is still punishing him for his choices. There is no way to hide this. Sure he could claim sickness but the smell of scotch on his breath is very present and Seto for all his shortcomings is not a stupid man. 

It seems to take forever but Seto finally looks up at Mokuba, who remains frozen in the kitchen doorway. 

“Mokuba,” Seto greets in his usual deadpan voice. 

“S-Seto,” Mokuba stammers out in return, looking at his feet shamefully. 

“I’m running late,” Seto says putting the lid on his cup. “Make sure you have breakfast before you go to school.” And with that Seto turns on his heels and walks past Mokuba and out of the kitchen. Mokuba’s mouth falls open as he turns his head watching Seto vanish down the turn of the hall. He didn’t notice? 

Mokuba is floored. Sure, he and Seto hadn’t been on the same wavelength for god knows how long but did he really just pay so little attention to mokuba’s well being he missed EVERYTHING? The stinking breath, the ringed eyes, the sickly tint to his skin, Everything? Mokuba doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry so he does neither. Well he does do something; as his stomach does a horrid flip Mokuba runs to the sink and vomits. 

Clutching the side of the sink Mokuba moans miserably, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Downing the glass Mokuba rises out the sink. He had no plans on going to school this morning but this solidifies the fact. Miserably he drags himself back up the stairs to his room and throws himself down on his bed. 

Mokuba turns his to the side and looks at his nightstand. In spite of everything a photo of him and Seto still sits there. Mokuba remembers the exact day the picture was taken; the day Kaibaland opened. They are standing together at the entrance, Seto isn't exactly smiling but his hand is on Mokuba’s shoulder. 

Scowling Mokuba slaps the picture down onto his nightstand so the image is pressed into the wood, out of his sight; if he had more energy he might have thrown and broken it. It wouldn’t be the first time he broke something that use to fill him with joy and hope. Sitting in the same drawer of his desk where the scotch bottle hides is a locket. Once treasured and almost never leaving Mokuba’s neck it now sits broken, cracked and almost forgotten. It’s well enough, Mokuba can’t think of the last time he saw Seto’s locket around his neck. Fair is fair.

Mokuba rolls onto his side and closes his eyes drifting back into a miserable sleep.

~~~~~

Something about yesterday has stuck in Yugi’s mind and refuses to leave. Now it's mid afternoon and he’s home from his morning classes, sitting on the couch of the one bedroom apartment he shares with Jonouchi. The taller boy isn’t home, still working at the game shop till evening but yugi very much wishes he was here because the thoughts stuck in his head are getting frustrating without anyone to bounce them off of. There use to be an ever present voice to bounce thoughts off of, at times like this Yugi misses Atem more then he cares to admit. 

Yugi sighs and lays back on the couch, kicking his feet up and folding his arms behind his head. The thing that is stuck in Yugi head is of course Mokuba Kaiba. Because Yugi Mutou is not as naive as some may think and he most definitely did notice Mokuba should have been in school when he met him and Jonouchi yesterday. And skipping school is very unlike Mokuba or at least Yugi thinks it is. He hasn't seen Mokuba or Seto as much in the past few years, something he’s starting to feel a little guilty about. But Mokuba was always a good kid by every meaning of the term. Supportive, kind hearted and very hard working. A kid like that doesn’t skip school. 

He’s a little older now, skipping school isn’t the worst thing in the world. Yugi tries to tell himself but it's not just that. Mokuba didn’t act like himself. The bright, cheerful, talkative boy Yugi knew simply wasn't there and that above all else is what's bothering Yugi. 

Yugi reaches over to the coffee table and grabs his cell phone, unlocking it and pulling up his text messages. 

Yugi: Hey you have a second? 

Jonouchi: Yeah I’m on my lunch break, what up?

Yugi: Did Mokuba seem off to you yesterday? 

Jonouchi: I guess he seemed a little less talkative than normal. We haven’t seen him in a while though, that might just be how he is now, ya know?

Yugi: I guess you could be right. I’m just worried is all.

Jonouchi: Don’t worry too much you’ll go bald. 

Yugi: WTF does that mean?

Jonouchi: Gotta go back now. See you when I get home <3

Yugi sighs out and sets his phone back down, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. Jonouchi could be right, he is far more often than people give him credit for. It's been awhile and Mokuba could just be different now. It would be Yugi’s fault for not noticing before, he really should have made more effort to stay in touch. He tries to put it out of his mind…

“Nope this is still bugging me,” Yugi declare to no one, sitting up and throwing his arms over his head. But there is nothing he can do about it for now.

~~~~~

Seto Kaiba sits in his office atop Kaiba tower, hands folded before his face, his computer screen lit before him. A list of duelist displays on the screen, ordered by rank, which of course means he is second. A fact that makes him so angry he could pull his hair out in frustration. He could, but he certainly won't. It's been a long time since he dueled anyone proper, this tournament will be excellent to shake off the dust and finally reclaim his title. 

Everything is in place now, sponsors lined up, a venue selected, nothing has gone wrong, which Seto must admit makes him a little paranoid. Seto Kaiba is very used to tournaments going very wrong very often but this one will not, this he assures himself. The venue is one stadium where all the matches will be held in brackets. It will be over in only a few days and will be well secured and monitored. Simple. Simple is better and it keeps the goal clear in his mind. Defeat Yugi Mutou. 

The speaker on his desk beeps and Seto snarls pressing a long finger down on the button which buzz out to his secretary.

“What is it,” Seto demands sharply. 

“There is a call from Mokuba’s school,” the young woman, who could very much use a break somewhere warm and sunny, says. 

“Tell them whatever it is it can wait,” Seto dismisses. Mokuba is a very smart young man, certainly it has nothing to do with his grades and frankly Seto just does not have time. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose Seto leans back in his chair. 

This has to go right. Everything must be perfect.


	3. Bare Minimum Effort

Jonouchi stands over the stove, humming to himself as he cooks a very lovely looking stir fry. Jonouchi learned to cook young, his father being less than capable of handling such things, it fell on him. Yugi is sitting at the kitchen table pretending to be engaged in his history homework. For the past three days his brain has been totally stuck on the seemingly odd behavior of Mokuba Kaiba. It really isn't that odd, or at least that's what he keeps telling himself but something is eating away at him. 

“You're gonna go bald,” Jonouchi says setting a plate in front of Yugi before sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“What does that mean,” Yugi sighs out. “You keep saying that and I don’t understand what it means.” 

“Ya know like you worry so much you think a bald spot into your head,” Jonouchi points at the top of his blonde haired head with his chopsticks. “Ain’t ya never heard that one?”

“Nope,” Yugi says defeatedly, closing his history book, all Egyptian history is inaccurate anyways. 

“Look Yug if your really that worried about Mokuba just send him a text or give him a call or something. This isn’t the dark ages, you can contact him.”

“I feel bad though,” Yugi picks at his stir fry with a frown. “We haven’t been very good friends to him ya know? With Anzu moving to America and high school ending, there was just so much, I feel horrible but I totally let some things slip through the cracks.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Jonouchi offers with a sympathetic smile. “I've missed my weekly call with Shizuka more than once. Its not like he hates us like Kaiba does, Just like text him.” Yugi nods his head and picks up his phone, opting to call instead of text. 

“I’m sorry the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected.”

“Dangit,” Yugi huffs out. “Of course his phone number changed! Ugh Im such a bad friend.”

“You’re not,” Jonouchi presses. “Look if its bothering you this much, why don’t we just go over to the stupid mansion? I don’t work tomorrow, and you only have morning classes!”

“We can’t just show up uninvited to someone's house,” Yugi protests. “Especially when one of the people that lives in that house doesn’t like us very much.”

“Kaiba won’t explode from us being in his house for a few minutes,” Jonouchi says rolling his eyes. “Plus we can get Mokuba’s new phone number and then next time you decided to stress out about him for three days straight you can just text him.” 

“Okay fine,” Yugi sighs out. “We’ll go over there tomorrow around five, Mokuba should be out of school by then.”

~~~~~~~

Mokuba looks at his dinner with disdain as it sits nearly untouched on the coffee table. Normally chicken curry would have been a delight at the end of the day but lately he’s had so little appetite that the perfectly normal size portion of food is making his stomach churn. The TV is on in the background, playing some news broadcast where they are talking about the rumor of Seto Kaiba hosting a new tournament. He would turn the channel if he knew where the remote went. 

“Master Mokuba,” Mokuba turns his head to see one of the security guards standing behind him. “Two men are at the gates, they say they are friends of yours.”

“Who are they,” Mokuba asks unable to mask the confusion in his voice.

“Yugi Mutou and Jonouchi Katsuya,” the guard says. “Would you like me to allow them in or send them away?” Mokuba frowns; it would probably make Seto mad if Yugi and Jonouchi were in the house but it’s not like he ever gets home at a reasonable hour to know.

“Yeah sure let them in,” Mokuba shrugs, turning back to the tv. 

“Very well sir,” the guard gives a polite nod and walks away. Mokuba waits, until he hears the front door open. Hoping over the back of the couch Mokuba walks into the entryway and sure enough sees Yugi and Jonouchi looking around at the massive room set with two large, split staircases. 

“Mokuba,” Yugi greets in his usual upbeat voice, smiling at the younger boy.

“Hey,” Mokuba says a little more sharply than he meant too. “What are you guys doing here?” Yugi flushes a little, just now realizing that it would be rather awkward to explain exactly what lead to them showing up unannounced at the manor. Mokuba seems to pick up on this and gives a shrug. 

“Come on, no point in standing around in here,” Mokuba waves them to follow as he walks back into the halls of the house, leading the way to the kitchen. While there is a large dining room elsewhere in the house there is a smaller table in the kitchen. Seto and Mokuba use to have breakfast there every day. It was a very important ritual back then, the brothers rarely had dinner together but they always had breakfast together. Mokuba can’t remember the last time that happened. 

Yugi and Jonouchi take a seat at the table as Mokuba goes to the massive fridge, poking his head in. 

“Want something to drink,” Mokuba asks. “We have literally everything.” 

“Soda would be great,” Jonouchi says as Mokuba returns with two soda’s in hand and sits across from them. 

“So what are you doing here,” Mokuba asks again. Yugi clears his throat awkwardly and takes a drink of his soda. 

“Well,” Yugi seems to carefully go over his words in his head. “We...well I’ve been kinda worried about you ever since we saw you earlier this week. You just didn’t seem like yourself. I wanted to call you, but when I tried your number was changed.” 

“Oh yeah me and Seto both had to change our numbers like three months ago or something,” Mokuba notes. “Security reasons or something, I can’t actually remember.” 

“Oh,” Yugi says.

“So you were worried about me enough to just come over,” Mokuba asks. 

“It was my Idea,” Jonouchi says as if to defend Yugi from something that really was not intended as an insult. 

“There’s really nothing to worry about,” Mokuba says shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, I appreciate the concern, really I do, but I'm alright.” 

“You were skipping school,” Yugi points out. 

“That's really not that big of a deal,” Mokuba counters. “I just needed some time to relax you know? Having a basically full time job and going to school is exhausting.” 

“Well tell Kaiba to give ya a frickin’ break,” Jonouchi says a little too loudly. “You're still a kid, jeez.”

“I’m really alright,” Mokuba assures though there is a strange feeling and it's making his chest go tight. “Guys, thank you for worrying about me, it really means a lot, but I'm really fine. Things are just busy right now and Im kinda tired is all.” 

“If you say so,” Yugi says, clearly still not fully convinced by Mokuba’s words. “Can we at least get your new phone number, I wanna stay in touch better, I’m sorry we didn’t before.” Again that feeling in Mokuba’s chest.

“Yeah of course,” Mokuba takes Yugi’s phone and plugs in his number, as he does he notices the background of Yugi’s phone is a selfie of Jonouchi and Yugi at what appears to be Kaiba land. 

“Nice picture,” Mokuba notes, handing the phone back. “When did you guys go?”

“The whole gang went right before Anzu left for America.” Jonouchi says, grinning.

“I haven’t been in ages,” Mokuba says solemnly and Yugi catches the drop in the younger’s voice. 

“We should go together,” Yugi says brightly, giving Mokuba a smile. “Make up for lost time.” 

“I’d like that,” Mokuba offers. “It was really nice seeing you guys again.” 

“Same to you,” Yugi says. “And I really am sorry we’ve done such a bad job of keeping in touch.” 

“Yeah,” Jonouchi adds. “Now that we got your number again you ain’t gonna be able to get rid of us ...well except now because we actually gotta get going or we’re gonna miss our bus.”

“Oh dang you're right,” Yugi says standing up. “It was great to see you Mokuba.” 

“Yeah,” Mokuba can’t help but smile and it feels almost unfamiliar to do. “Let me walk you out.” The three say their final goodbyes at the front of the house and Mokuba closes the door behind his friends. With Yugi and Jonouchi gone Mokuba goes back to the kitchen putting the empty cans of soda in the recycling bin. 

Now alone once again the normal sadness he feels is seeping back in but something else is on Mokuba’s mind. Yugi had noticed something was not right with him from one thirty minute lunch. Yugi and Jonouchi had reached out to him in concern. Yugi had felt guilt over the lack of contact over the past year and wanted to make it up to him. Of course these are all good things but Mokuba can’t focus on that at all. 

How could Jonouchi and Yugi notice all this, do all this, when Seto couldn’t? Seto who didn’t even notice when Mokuba was hung over standing three feet away from him stinking of booze. Did Seto really care that little now? Mokuba turns to leave the kitchen and lets out a yelp because standing behind him is none other than Seto. 

“Seto you scared the crap out of me,” Mokuba snaps. “What are you doing home so early?” 

“I’m not staying,” Seto says curtly, not even bothering to apologize for giving Mokuba a mini heart attack. “I forgot some files I need for a meeting this evening. Isono said Yugi and the Mutt were here. Why?”

“They just came to see me,” Mokuba shrugs. “They didn’t stay that long or anything.” 

“Hmm,” Seto makes only a noise of acknowledgement. “Well I’m leaving. Have a good night Mokuba.” Seto turns out of the kitchen leaving Mokuba feeling hollow inside. How did interactions with his brother become so empty that a short time with two friends felt so much more meaningful and real. Conversations with Seto feel so robotic and stiff, Mokuba hates it so much it makes him feel sick. 

“Goodnight Seto,” Mokuba says almost coldly long after Seto is beyond earshot.


	4. Red Flags

Mokuba Kaiba has something that sets him apart from almost all other teenagers. Well there are many things but the one that is most enviable is his access to money. Most teenagers would kill to have the amount of money Mokuba has and the freedoms it gives him. Of course this money means Mokuba has access to things he probably shouldn’t be able to get.

Namely a fake ID.

Mokuba has had the ID for the better part of six months and it’s served him well. Sneaking out to clubs and bars wasn’t as common as drinking alone in his room but it certainly is something he does once or twice a month. It has never been an issue and he had never been caught. But Mokuba Kaiba’s luck is about to run out. 

~~~~~

Jonouchi doesn’t drink. Growing up with a man who drank heavily and often has turned him off to drinking at a very young age. Still Jonouchi wouldn’t pass up a chance to go out to the bars with Honda and Otogi when he could. He didn’t have to drink to enjoy times with his friends and being the one of the group who didn’t meant he could assure everyone else got home safely.

Honda, much like Jonouchi is working to save up funds for college, his job being a Bartender as a bar called Drunken Domino, which is where the three boys sit in a back booth now. Honda doesn’t mind being at his work on his days off; the discount on drinks is hard to pass and being able to watch out for the young waitresses. Making sure none of the patrons mess with them is a nice bonus too. 

Otogi is sitting in the middle of the booth, his arms hung out on the back of it, legs stretched out under, Jonouchi sits on the edge of the booth, elbows resting on the table as Honda returns with two beers and a coke in hand. Sliding the drinks to his friends Honda sits down and grins happily. 

“So where’s Yugi,” Otogi asks. “I know he’s not much of a drinker but didn’t he at least want to come to hang?” 

“He did,” Jonouchi assures, taking a drink of his coke. “But he’s got a big test tomorrow and wanted to study.” 

“Well good on him for putting school before our dumb asses,” Honda jokes. “Hey did you get an invitation to Kaiba’s new tournament?”

“Of course I did,” Jonouchi declares loudly. “Kaiba can hate me all he wants but I’m a top notch duelist!”

“When was the last time you even dueled,” Otogi snickers. “Watch your ass get knocked out in the first round.” 

“Ha ha,” Jonouchi fake laughs as he balls up a napkin and throws it at the game shop owner’s head. “Me and Yugi duel all the time.” 

“Oh, is that what you call it,” Otogi snickers throwing the napkin right back at Jonouchi. 

“Just be sure to get us some tickets,” Honda says. “And the dates, I wanna request the days off ahead of time, gotta come support my bros.” 

“Thanks man,” Jonouchi grins. “We gotta send our confirmations in by next week but I'll probably just do it tomorrow.” The boys sit and talk, laughing loudly and poking fun at each other just as they always have. Jonouchi takes some time to show off some pictures of Shizuka from her Instagram. 

“She’s planning on coming to visit this summer,” Jonouchi says brightly. “She’s gonna try and plan it when Anzu comes back to visit too, it's gonna be great, get the whole gang back together!” 

“I can’t wait to see her,” Honda says almost dreamily and Jonouchi makes sure to kick him under the table. 

“Uh guys,” Otogi interrupts the kicking match that is now going on under the table. “Am I crazy or is that kid at the bar Mokuba Kaiba?” Jonouchi head snaps to the bar and his mouth falls open because it is in fact Mokuba Kaiba leaning on the bar, some kind of drink in hand. 

“Honda have you seen him here before,” Otogi asks, concerned. 

“No,” Honda exclaims. “And if I had you better believe I wouldn’t have served him. He’s like what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Jonouchi what should we--” Honda doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Jonouchi is already out of the booth and walking across the bar. 

Mokuba is at the bar, laughing as he talks to the young woman bartending. Jonouchi grabs the young teens shoulder, turning him around so fast Mokuba almost drops his drink. Mokuba’s eyes go wide when he sees Jonouchi staring at him, fist gripping the shoulder of Mokuba’s shirt tight.

“Mokuba what the hell are you doing,” Jonouchi demands. “How could you--this is the stupidest--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Calm down,” Mokuba says swatting Jonouchi hand away. “I'm just having a drink!” 

“And you don’t see any issue with that,” Jonouchi snaps. “You’re sixteen! You can’t just have a drink! How did you even get in here?”

“Why does it matter,” Mokuba asks. He tries to lift his hand to take another drink but Jonouchi grabs his wrist, not forcefully enough to hurt him but enough to stop him. 

“Mokuba this shit isn’t a joke,” Jonouchi says his voice uncharacteristically serious and stern. Mokuba is reminded of the way he spoke to Seto before they dueled back at battle tower, which feels like a very, very long time ago.

“Alcohol can seriously mess you up,” Jonouchi pushes. “Especially someone your age! What would your brother say if he knew about this?”

“He’d probably blow me off like he has for since like ever,” Mokuba snaps. “And what do you care? Yugi suddenly realize he’s been a crappy friend and you become my babysitter? Well I don’t need one!” Mokuba yanks his hand away from Jonouchi, slamming his drink down on the bar, he moves to leave but Jonouchi tries to block him. Mokuba pushes past Jonouchi and makes a dash for the door. The older tries to follow but between the crowd and the door Mokuba vanishes. Out on the street Jonouchi looks around frantically but Mokuba is nowhere to be seen. 

“Jonouchi,” Honda exclaims as he and Otogi appear behind Jonouchi. “Where did Mokuba go? What happened?” 

“I lost him,” Jonouchi says miserably. “Look I gotta go home and talk to Yugi, are you guys gonna be okay to get home?”

“Yeah dude we’re fine,” Otogi assures. “You do what you gotta do.”

“I'm gonna go talk to the manager and the other Bartender,” Honda says. “Make sure they know not to serve him again.”

“Thanks man,” Jonouchi says deflated. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

~~~~~~~

Yugi sighs heavily has he reads over his history notes for what feels like the thousandth time that night. He’s fairly certain he will do fine on his test but it never hurts to be extra super sure. Yugi isn’t expecting Jonouchi home till very late, so he’s prepared to go to bed on his own and it leads to him being very surprised when the door to the apartment opens and the tall blond walks in. 

“Hey your hom--whats wrong,” Yugi asks turning around, looking over the back of the couch to see Jonouchi with a frustrated scowl on his face. 

“You were right about Mokuba,” Jonouchi says firmly. “He was at the Drunken Domino!” 

“What,” Yugi exclaims his eyes going wide. “Are you sure it was him?”

“I talked to him,” Jonouchi exclaims. “I tried to at least but he ran off and I lost him on the way out the bar. I can’t believe this? What is that little moron thinking?!”

“I can’t believe this,” Yugi shakes his head. He simply can’t imagine Mokuba Kaiba doing this. Mokuba. Bright eyed, hopeful Mokuba who had always jumped at the chance to help Yugi and his friends even against Kaiba’s wishes.

“What should we do,” Jonouchi asks. “I mean I don’t wanna be a narc but the kids can’t run around drinking at his age, he could get hurt.”

“Of course,” Yugi nods his head. “We have to tell Kaiba.”

~~~~~

Yugi stands in the lobby of the Kaiba Tower, the secretary looking at him.

“Mr. Mutou,” she says carefully. “I understand with the tournament coming quickly there may be concerns you wish to express with Mr. Kaiba, but he is a very busy man and you can’t simply drop in on him.”

“I understand its unconventional,” Yugi presses. “But please it’s very, VERY important, could you at least ask if he has just a few minutes to spare?”

“I suppose,” the young woman sighs out as she picks up her phone. “Mr. Kaiba, sorry to disturb you but a Mr. Yugi Mutou wishes to speak with you…..yes sir I understand ...yes thank you Mr. Kaiba.” She hangs up the phone. 

“He has a few minutes to spare and given the nature of your position in this tournament he will see you,” the woman gestures to the elevator. “The elevator goes directly to the private lobby outside his office, it’s the very top floor.” 

“Thank you so much,” Yugi nods his head as he hurries to the elevator which opens with a ding. Stepping inside Yugi fidgets in place thinking of what on earth he’s going to say. He wishes Jonouchi was here but given how his temper tends to flair around Kaiba they both agreed it was best for the blonde to stay behind.  
Relax, Kaiba has always been far more reasonable when it comes to Mokuba, he’ll take it very seriously and it won’t be a big deal. Mokuba will be okay.

Yugi repeats this in his head over and over again. He isn’t afraid of Kaiba, not in the slightest, but he is afraid of Kaiba’s reaction to all of this. Yugi can only hope he won’t be too mad at Mokuba, teenagers do dumb things, though this a dumb thing that needs to be taken seriously. The elevator dings again and the door slides open to a large lobby with another secretary sitting behind a desk beside two large wooden double doors.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Mutou,” the woman says sweetly. “Mr. Kaiba will see you.” She motions to the double doors and Yugi pushes them open entering the large round office where Seto Kaiba sits behind his desk, eyes not looking up from his computer.

“Kaiba,” Yugi greets standing on the opposite side of the desk. 

“What is it Yugi?” Kaiba asks. “Surely anything regarding the tournament could have been communicated perfectly well via email.” 

“Well the thing is,” Yugi starts. “It's not about the tournament, it's about Mokuba.” Kaiba finally pulls his face away from the computer though he says nothing, clearly waiting for Yugi to continue.

“Last night Jonouchi was out a bar with some friends of ours and he saw Mokuba there, he was drinking,” Yugi says carefully, watching Kaiba’s face for a reaction that just doesn’t come. 

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard,” Seto finally says. “Mokuba would never do such a foolish thing. Katsuya must have seen someone who looked like Mokuba and jumped to conclusions.” 

“Kaiba he talked to him,” Yugi protests. “It was Mokuba!” 

“Yugi I don’t know what you are trying to pull, but I’m too busy to deal with this. Mokuba would not go out drinking. Now if you don’t mind, I’m very busy.” 

“Kaiba you can’t ignore this,” Yugi pushes, anger rising in his chest. 

“There is nothing to ignore,” Kaiba snaps. “Now please, I have work to do.” Yugi starts to leave but before he does he stops, his back to Kaiba. 

“Kaiba, please, for the sake of your brother, don’t ignore this,” Yugi says with clenched fists. “You’ll regret it.” 

“I’m sure,” Kaiba says dismissively as the door closes behind Yugi.


	5. Direct and Indirect Actions

Mokuba Kaiba is actually at school for the first time in god knows how long. After Jonouchi caught him at the Drunken Domino two nights prior Mokuba thought it might be wise to lay low for a little bit. Though he’s fairly certain nothing was going to happen. Two whole days and he hasn’t heard a word about it from Seto or even seen Seto at all. 

Mokuba leans on his elbows, cheek pressed up in his hand. He can’t focus at all. The teacher has droned on for god knows how long and Mokuba hasn’t heard a word since “Good Morning class.” He just doesn’t care about any of this and he can’t bring himself to even pretend he does. 

Thinking back to scene at the bar, Mokuba can still see the concern and anger etched into Jonouchi. Mokuba doesn’t know why he acted like it was such a big deal. Of course Mokuba knew he wasn't supposed to be drinking, that was a given but it wasn't a big deal. He’s been doing it for almost over a year and nothing bad has happened and no one cared before. He wishes Jonouchi would just have left him alone, he was overreacting after all.

He’s just worried about you. Don’t you want someone to worry about you? To care about you?

The voice in the back of Mokuba’s head picks at him, making him question his own thought process. Of course he wants someone to care and of course he likes that Jonouchi and Yugi care, even if that care has extended to butt their noses into his business. Thinking this he also realizes he starting to sound a lot like Seto.

Well that’s the thing isn’t it? They aren’t the ones you want to care. You want Seto to care, just like he used too.

Mokuba shakes his head a little. That’s not happening anytime soon so he might as well get that thought out of his head. Seto moved on from being hisloving big brother and Mokuba needs to get on the same page and move on from needing him. And he doesn’t need Seto, he’s been fine on his own, perfectly fine. 

The bell rings and Mokuba stands up, thanking god the day is halfway over. School is such a tedious mess he regrets even coming. Before he can walk out the door to lunch his teacher stops him. 

“Mr. Kaiba the principle would like to speak with you,” the man says. “Please go to her office.” 

“Regarding what,” Mokuba asks crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t know,” the teacher says even though he’s clearly lying. “She just requests your presence.” 

“Fine,” Mokuba shrugs and leaves. Dredging down the hall Mokuba takes his sweet time getting to the principal offices. Mokuba really doesn’t even have to guess what this is about. He’s been absent more than he’s been in school and he can’t even remember the last time he did his homework or taking a test, or knew when those two things were occuring. 

Mokuba opens the door to the principal's office he sees the older woman sitting behind her desk looking at the computer before her. For a moment it makes him think of Seto and that thought makes him miserable. 

“Mrs. Takahashi,” Mokuba greets trying to wipe the annoyed tone in his voice. 

“Mokuba,” she turns from her computer and gestures to the chair on the side of her closest to the door. “Please have a seat.” Mokuba does as he’s asked, pulling out the chair and sitting down. 

“I don’t think I need to explain why you're here,” Mrs. Takahashi says sternly. “Now the school has been lientiant with your absences before because you maintained your grades and complete your assignments but you are now failing every class you are taking and that is something we can simply not ignore. At this rate you will have to repeat a year.” 

Mokuba looks down as his lap, frowning. This isn’t surprising at all but Mokuba simply doesn’t know how to answer. 

“Mokuba,” Mrs. Takasashi looks at him, concern etched all over her face. “We’ve tried contacting your brother several times and we haven’t been able to each him. Is everything alright at home?” 

“Everything is fine,” Mokuba says stiffly. 

“Regardless this can’t go on,” Mrs. Takahashi sighs out. “We are past the point of academic probation. You are suspended until you are able to complete and turn in all the work you’ve missed and proven you are taking your education seriously.” 

Mokuba feels numb. He should have some kind of reaction to this. He should be angry at himself for letting this get this far but he’s not. He feels absolutely nothing. 

“Is there anything else Mrs.Takahashi,” Mokuba asks dully. 

“No I suppose that is all,” she says softly. “You will receive an email with all the assignments you need to catch up on.” 

“Thank you,” Mokuba says softly. 

“Mokuba,” Mrs. Takahashi says just before Mokuba leaves her office. “Please don’t be afraid to reach out for help, there is no weakness in admitting you need a hand.” Mokuba merely nods and walks out of the office, out of the school and into the streets of Domino. He doesn’t go home, no, at one thirty PM Mokuba Kaiba goes home and he drinks.

~~~~~~

Yugi runs his hand through his spiky hair and groans out. His duel monster deck is spread out before him, all the cards set out in neat order on the coffee table as he sits on the floor, back resting on the couch. Except he can’t focus on his deck no matter how hard he tries, all he can think about is Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. 

It would be a lie if Yugi said he didn’t have issues with Seto Kaiba. The man is stubborn, cold, arrogant and self centered but above everything else Yugi had always believed him to be a good big brother and caregiver to Mokuba. Yugi has witnessed the length the brothers will go to for each other on more than one occasion and truly Kaiba’s love of Mokuba was what pushed Yugi to try and open up to him so many times before. But Kaiba’s utter dismissal that something could be wrong with Mokuba is driving Yugi completely up the wall. 

Yugi would like to think that maybe Kaiba just thought Mokuba wouldn’t be the type of boy to go out and drink but something about the dead pan dismissal makes him think otherwise. It seemed almost uncaring, though Yugi doesn’t want to think that is true. 

Yugi hears keys turning in the apartment door and Jonouchi slugs his way in, looking tired. 

“Every tournament brings in a mess of people to the Game Shop,” Jonouchi says sitting on the couch behind Yugi. “How was your classes?” 

“I couldn’t focus at all,” Yugi admits. “I can’t stop thinking about--”

“Mokuba,” Jonouchi finishes for him. “Yeah me too, Yug.”

“I just can’t believe Kaiba wouldn’t even consider there might be an issue,” Yugi exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. “Is he so obsessed with this stupid Tournament he can’t bother checking in on his own brother? And now Mokuba is ignoring my texts and I don’t know what to do!” 

“I don’t know, Yugi,” Jonouchi frowns. “But this is pretty bad. And Kaiba is being a jackass. If I thought for even a second Shizuka was doing something so risky and dangerous I would be banging on Ma’s door the same day I heard it.” 

“I know Jou,” Yugi leans his head back so he’s looking up at Jonouchi. “Kaiba just gets his head so wrapped up in duel monsters and beating me, I doubt he’s thinking about anything else right now.”

“Maybe we should knock him upside the head and make him pay attention,” Jonouchi punches his fist in his opposite hand.

“Well i don’t think that will do much,” Yugi says sadly but suddenly a light bulb goes off above his head. “But I think I know something that might get his attention.” 

~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba sits in his office, reading over the sponsorship agreements for the tournament when the sound that notifies him of incoming emails ding. Looking over at his computer screen Seto says a reply to one of his tournament invitations, this one from Yugi Mutou. A smirt plays over Seto’s face as he opens his email. 

Dear Mr, Kaiba, 

I thank you for the invitation to compete in your upcoming Duel Monsters competition. However I must decline your invitation as personal issues, deep concerns for my dear friend Mokuba Kaiba, I simply cannot prioritize duel monsters at this time. 

Thank you again,

Yugi Mutou. 

Seto stares in disbelief at his computer screen before he slams his fist down on the intercom button. 

“Ms.Yukina schedule a press conference for the morning,” Kaiba growls, this is not over. Not by a long shot.


	6. Meltdowns

Mokuba is halfway between sleep and awake when he hears the front door slam so loud and hard it shakes the house, which is extra impressive when you consider how large this house is. The teen sits up in bed and drags himself out into the hall, holding his head in one hand. Standing at the stop of the stairs he sees Seto taking off his coat, anger practically dropping off him.

“Seto,” Mokuba asks cautiously. “Is...is everything okay?” It leaves a bad taste in his mouth to ask, given he can’t recall the last time Seto asked him the same. Seto stares up at him. 

“What did you talk to Yugi about when he came over last week,” Seto demands. 

“Ugh, nothing really,” Mokuba says, furrowing his brows. “Just catching up, he got my phone number, showed me a picture of him and Jonouchi at Kaiba land, that's really it.”

“Yugi came into my office, making some outlandish claim that the mutt saw you drinking at a bar,” Seto states, still looking up at Mokuba from the entryway. “Is that true?”

“Of course not,” Mokuba says maybe a little too quickly, though Seto didn’t seem to catch it. “What's this all about Seto?”

“Yugi is refusing to duel in my tournament and he’s claiming it’s out of concern for you,” Seto states. Mokuba’s heart leaps up into his throat. 

Yugi did what?

“W-what? That’s ridiculous,” Mokuba says, his mind racing to every place and yet no where helpful at all.

“Exactly what I thought,” Seto confirms, more to himself than with Mokuba. “He’s using this idiotic lie as some pittful excuse to get out of dueling me.” 

Mokuba almost laughed, he has to choke it down. Seto literally got the truth laid out before him and he didn’t even care. Mokuba isn’t sure whether he wants to fall into a fit of laughter or just break down sobbing then and there.

“I'm holding a press conference tomorrow morning,” Seto states, finally walking up the stairs. “Take off school, it's important for the vice president to be present.” 

“Yes, Seto.” Mokuba nods, as Seto brushes past him either going to his home office or his bedroom. Mokuba stand where he is for a moment, trying to process everything he was told. He finally lifts his feet, though they feel like they weigh a million pounds and drags himself back to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Yugi pulled out of the tournament...for him? That couldn’t be possible, no duelist in his right mind would ever pass on a duel for something so trivial; Seto taught him that.

Mokuba falls back onto his bed and closes his eyes. What was Yugi’s game here? What did he have to gain? Mokuba thinks he really is turning into Seto. Breathing out Mokuba tries to sleep, tries to find some rest but it won’t come. All night he is up, tossing and turning, thinking about Yugi, about Seto, about School, about Jonouchi’s reaction at the bar, about every little thing that happened that is sending him over the edge. Something has to give.

A hard rap on the door tells Mokuba it's time to get up and it comes before he got even a moment of sleep. Miserably Mokuba drags himself up and into the shower and then puts on his white suit jacket and pants; gotta look the part even if he feels like he’s three seconds from falling flat on his face. 

Seto is ready before Mokuba, waiting out front in the car. Mokuba sits in the back with Seto as the chauffeur takes them to Kaiba Tower. Outside there is already a crowd, news vans all about and press people ready and waiting. Mokuba sighs out heavily and looks at Seto whos face is set and cold, per the norm. 

Mokuba is so tired he can barely think but as Seto gets out of the car he takes a deep breath and puts a smile on his face. Walking behind Seto like the loyal little brother he used to be. He falls back just to the side of Seto, who takes his place at the podium. A hush falls over the crowd and Mokuba looks up to Seto. 

“As you all know,” Seto says into the mic, his voice commanding and strong. “I am hosting a tournament here in Domino city where I have invited the best and brightest duelists to come and compete.” Seto pauses and Mokuba feels his stomach sinking as he starts to piece together what is going to happen.

“I invited Yugi Mutou, the King of games himself to partake and he has declined,” Mokuba hears the mummers in the crowd at Seto words. “And I say if the King of Games is not willing to put his title on his line and prove he is the greatest duelist in the world then he is not fit to hold the title. Yugi Mutou is a coward and I implore him to step up to defend his title or resign it. Thank you. That is all.” And with that Seto turns and walks towards the tower camera flashing and voice roaring in response.

Mokuba hurries after Seto finishes, his mind reeling in what he can only describe as disgust. He follows Seto through the lobby, to the elevator and up to his office where Seto sits behind his desk. Mokuba stands in the doorway staring at Seto trying to find the words, daring himself to speak. 

“Seto,” Mokuba takes a breath. “What...what was that?” 

“What was what,” Seto asks. 

“That...what you just did.” Mokuba pushes. “That was...the most childish thing I've ever seen.” Mokuba speaks before he thinks but he means what he says. 

“Excuse me,” Seto slams his hands down on the table. “That coward tried to lie about you to get out of dueling me and you’re calling me childish.”

“It…” Mokuba clenches his fists and takes a breath. “It wasn’t a lie, Seto. I was at the bar, I was drinking, Jonouchi caught me.” 

“WHAT,” Seto roars his eyes narrowing in anger that Mokuba has almost never had directed at him. “With everything going on you pull this stupid shit? Have you completely lost your mind?!”

“Have you?” Mokuba shots back. “Because I was hung over three feet from you and you didn’t even notice! How stupid are you? How self absorbed are you?” 

“Go home,” Seto growls suddenly. “Go home and wait for me. I have too much to deal with right now to humor your senseless teenage rebellion. We’ll speak about this when I get home. Now get out of my sight, I’ll call you a car.” 

“Fine,” and that is all Mokuba says, a single sharp word as he walks out of the office. Mokuba can feel himself seething in anger and he knows one thing for sure; he is not going home.

~~~~~~

Mokuba is not the only citizen of Domino city filled with rage. Jonouchi, trapped behind the checkout desk of the Kame Game Shop, is trying his very best not to leave the shop and go to Kaiba Tower to physically fight Seto Kaiba. He and Sugoroku Mutou had watched the press conference on the TV mounted on the wall of the game shop and upon hearing Kaiba’s words Jonouchi had burst out in a stream of vulgarities that had sent several people fleeing the shop. 

Jonouchi had not been totally behind Yugi’s idea to decline the tournament invitation but he knew Yugi only wanted to help Mokuba. Kaiba’s call out was nothing but malicious, malicious for someone who just wanted to help. 

“Dirty rotten bastard,” Jonouchi grumbles to himself as he angrily wipes down the glass display cases. Jonouchi needs something to release his anger and he pities the next person who walks through the door. 

The ding of the bell above the door snaps Jonouchi’s head up and he sees none other than Mokuba Kaiba standing before him, looking exhausted and miserable as could be. Jonouchi narrows his eyes as Mokuba looks at him, guilt all of his face. 

“What the hell are you doing here,” Jonouchi demands. “Do you see what your bonehead stunt caused? Yugi just wanted to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed and now your dick head brother is dragging his name through the mud!”

“I know,” Mokuba’s head drops to his chest. “I know okay, I know its all my fault.” 

“Then what are you doing here,” Jonouchi demands. “What could you possibl--” he stops the second he sees the tears spilling out of Mokuba’s eyes. 

“I told him the truth,” Mokuba’s voice cracks. “Some of the truth. I told him I was at the bar. I told him I was hungover the other morning and he didn’t notice. I told him I thought what he said about Yugi was horrible. I just wanted him to care again but he doesn’t.” 

“Mokuba,” Jonouchi steps out from behind the counter. “Mokuba what do you mean you were hung over the other morning? How...How often do you drink?”

“Almost every night,” Mokuba shakes his head miserably. “I steal it from Seto’s wet bar, hide in my room.” 

“How long has this been going on,” Jonouchi asks, his voice softer now, anger melting away. 

“Over a year,” Mokuba admits brokenly. “I don’t know how it got so bad. It was like suddenly he didn’t even see me anymore, like i wasn’t even there and I just felt so alone...god Im so stupid.” 

“Okay,” Jonouchi reaches out and wraps his arms around Mokuba. “Okay, it’s okay. This...we can fix this okay?” Mokuba is full blown sobbing now; he can’t remember the last time someone hugged him. Pushing Mokuba back Jonouchi forces a smile.

“Just hang tight for a second,” he says. “I gotta go tell the boss man I gotta cut off early.” And Jonouchi vanishes into the back room of the shop only to appear back seconds later. 

“Alright come on,” Jonouchi, wraps his arm around Mokuba’s shoulder and guides him out of the game shop. “You’re coming home with me.” Mokuba puts up no protest, mutely following Jonouchi. The two walk in silence up the street to an apartment building not far from Kame Game Shop. On the third floor Jonouchi opens the door to a quaint one bedroom apartment and lets Mokuba sit down on the couch. 

“Where’s Yugi,” Mokuba asks softly, not making eye contact with Jonouchi.   
“Still at class for a little bit,” Jonouchi says, handing Mokuba a glass of water and sitting down next to him. “So are you gonna tell me what the hell has gotten into you?” Mokuba fidgets uncomfortably, feeling Jonouchi’s eyes on him.

“Seto...about a year ago he started getting really distant,” Mokuba says. “At first I thought he was just busy and it would pass but it just kept getting worse and worse. Eventually I couldn’t deal with it anymore, I was so angry and lonely I started...well you know.” 

“Drinking,” Jonouchi finishes for him. Mokuba nods miserably putting his face in his hands and letting out a ragged sigh. 

“I don’t understand what I did to make him hate me,” Mokuba says, his voice muffled by his hands. “I just want my brother back.” 

Jonouchi runs his hand over Mokuba’s back, feeling his heart breaking for the younger boy. What the hell was Kaiba thinking? After everything he and Mokuba have been through could he really push his younger brother aside so easy.

“Im going to give Yugi a call,” Jonouchi says. “I’ll be right back.” The older goes into the kitchen hitting Yugi contact in his phone, it rings only twice. 

“Hey Jonouchi, what’s up I'm about to go into my next class,” Yugi voice comes from the other side of the phone. 

“Look don’t freak out,” Jonouchi says in a hushed voice. “Mokuba is at our apartment. He and Kaiba had some kind of falling out. Things aren’t good, I think its really really bad.” 

“Oh god,” Yugi mummers. “Look I only have two more classes then I’ll come straight home.” 

“Alright, Love you Yug,” Jonouchi says.

“Love you too,” Yugi says before the phone clicks off. Jonouchi steps back into the living room and sees Mokuba, now laying on his side, fast asleep. Jonouchi smiles tiredly and grabs a spare blanket putting it over Mokuba.

Quietly as he can Jonouchi leaves the living room. Now standing in the kitchen he pulls out his cell phone once again.

“Hey Shizuka,” Jonouchi says, leaning on the counter. “Yeah, everything’s okay, just wanted to call and see how you were doing, tell you I love you.”


	7. Breaking Point

Seto Kaiba walks into Kaiba manor still fuming. He is so angry he can barely process what's happened today. Mokuba was going out and drinking? He still can barely believe that. Mokuba is a smart kid, he knew better. The manor is quiet, empty as ever and for some reason that makes Seto even more angry. 

Seto makes a line right for Mokuba’s bedroom and opens the door. He is expecting to see his brother sitting on his bed or at his desk, waiting for this dreaded conversation but the room is totally empty. Seto blinks in confusion. Where the hell was Mokuba? Grabbing his cellphone from his long jacket’s pocket Kaiba calls one of the many security guards stationed at the manor. 

“Where is Mokuba,” Seto says without a greeting to preface the question. 

“Ummm Sir is he not with you,” the guard asks in a worried tone.

“No he is not with me or I wouldn't be asking you where he was,” Seto snaps. “Did he not come home this morning?”

“No sir,” The guard confirms. 

“Goddamnit,” Seto growls hanging up with the guard. He flips through his contracts until he hits Mokuba’s name. The phone begins to ring.

~~~~~~

Mokuba stares at his phone sitting on Yugi and Jonouchi coffee table, his eyes wide and fearful. Yugi is now back from his classes, sitting next to Mokuba on the couch. Yugi puts a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder and squeezes it gently trying to give him assurance. Mokuba slowly reaches out and picks up the phone.

“Hello,” Mokuba says nervously, his leg bouncing in anxiety. 

“Where the hell are you,” Seto’s voice is harsh and demanding. Mokuba glances at Yugi. 

“Just be honest,” Yugi says softly, so Seto cannot hear him. 

“I’m...I’m at Yugi and Jonouchi’s apartment,” Mokuba admits, his face beat red. 

“Why the hell are you there,” Seto snaps. 

“I...I don’t know,” Mokuba says and it's an honest answer. He doesn't know why he went to Jonouchi and Yugi. True it wasn’t the first time he’d gone to them for help, but this wasn’t life or death like it was back then. This is just a stupid emotional mess that Mokuba doesn’t know how to get out of. 

“Text me the address,” Seto says coldly. 

“Yes Seto,” Mokuba says weakly, hanging up the phone and doing as his brother asked. Jonouchi comes out of the kitchen, having heard the conversation and scowls. 

“I’m not letting that asshole in our apartment,” Jonouchi proclaims loudly. “He’ll be lucky if I don’t break his nose.”

“Jonouchi that won’t help anything,” Yugi sighs. 

“It’ll make me feel better,” Jonouchi says bluntly. “Being a dick to his brother, being a dick to my boyfriend, he has it coming!”

“Still,” Yugi says. “Just...just don’t punch him okay?” 

“I will try,” Jonouchi grumbles sitting on the arm of the couch next to Mokuba. 

“What do I even say to him,” Mokuba asks still clutching his phone. “He’s so mad at me, I don’t even think he’s going to listen.”

“We’ll help,” Yugi assures, though he honestly doesn’t have a clue how he can. Getting through to Kaiba is no easy task, it never has been. But this is far more important than convincing him magic is real or that friendship is a good thing. Yugi and Jonouchi exchange glances as they wait in silence. It doesn’t take long before there is a hard knock on the door. 

“Stay here,” Yugi says to Mokuba and Jonouchi as he goes to the door and opens it but only enough for him to slip out and close the door behind him. Standing before him is Seto Kaiba, towering over Yugi, glaring down at him.

“I suggest you step aside,” Kaiba growls out. “You’ve already stuck your nose in my family business enough already.”

“Maybe someone has too,” Yugi says firmly. “Because Mokuba is hurt and scared and I think it's your fault.”

“Oh do you now,” Kaiba sneers. “Enlighten me, Yugi.”

“I think you should take a long hard look at how you’ve been treating Mokuba,” Yugi says flatly, his eyes narrowing. “And maybe you should reconsider your priorities, Kaiba.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kaiba snorts. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my brother home.” Yugi steps aside, letting Kaiba enter the apartment. Mokuba and Jonouchi both stand from the couch, the tall blond putting himself between Mokuba and Kaiba.

“Are you going to try and stop me,” Kaiba raises an eyebrow almost amused. 

“No,” Jonouchi says his voice low. “I just want Mokuba to know we’re here when he needs us. Because someone has to be there for him.” 

“Come on Mokuba,” Kaiba says all but ignoring Jonouchi words. Mokuba steps out from behind Jonouchi and gives him a tired smile. 

“Thanks for everything,” Mokuba says as he follows Seto out of the apartment. Outside a car is parked and Mokuba realizes Seto drove himself. Sitting in the passenger seat Mokuba looks down at his lap as Kaiba starts the car, slamming his own door. 

“You’ll be coming with to work with me from now on,” Seto states cooly as he starts to drive. “Clearly you can’t be trusted to spend days on your own. You’ll need to email your teachers and ask them to send your class work to you.”

“Yes Seto,” Mokuba says softly, though he mentally thanks every god that is or isn’t there for saving him from having to explain that he is in fact not allowed at school to Seto.

“Honestly I don’t know what's the matter with you,” Seto says never taking his eyes off the road. “But it stops now. I don’t have time for your ill advised teenage rebellion so it stops now.” 

“Yes Seto,” Mokuba repeats as the pull up to the manor.

“Now go to bed,” Seto says stepping out of the car. “We have to be at Kaiba Tower in the morning and I don’t want to be stuck waiting for you.” 

“Yes Seto.” that is all Mokuba says. 

~~~~~~~

Whatever hope Mokuba had that Seto took Yugi’s words to heart were squashed out so quickly it nearly made his head spin. He and Seto may be together more often but that is the only thing that has changed. Even now, as Mokuba sits in his office, catching up on the mountain of school work he missed the two feel worlds apart. 

The brothers barely speak. Even now as almost two weeks have passed Mokuba thinks he could count their actual conversations on one hand. And of course Seto’s irritation has only risen as Yugi still refuses to enter the tournament and it’s very clear he is now blaming Mokuba for this. 

Everyday falls into the pattern; wake up early, go to work with Seto, sit in silence each doing their own work, go home late, go to their own separate rooms. Day after day after day. The Tournament is less than a week away, Seto temper is match flick away from exploding and Mokuba is more miserable then he has been in years. 

Mokuba lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. So much is wrong, so much he wants to change. Seto is of course locked in his office, which he has started locking when he leaves it. Seto is smart if nothing else because Mokuba surely would have gone in and stolen whatever he could from the wet bar given the slightest chance. Seto had the maids clean out all the bottles hidden in Mokuba’s room, now his bottom desk drawer just hides a broken locket, gathering dust.

Closing his eyes Mokuba tries to settle enough to get some sleep, which he is finding harder and harder lately. Suddenly there is a massive banging sound and he hears Seto’s voice raising. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE PULLING OUT?!” Seto demands as Mokuba creeps down the hall to his office. Seto is standing, up at his desk, several items on the floor that he seems to have flung off the desk in rage. 

“WELL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT,” Seto roars into the phone before slamming it down. 

“Seto what’s wrong?” Mokuba asks, though the words feel bitter and false in his mouth. 

“The biggest sponsor just pulled their funding from the tournament,” Seto growls, grabbing his laptop bag and pushing past Mokuba who follows him out of the office. Seto slams the doors and locks up.

“Are we going back to the office,” Mokuba asks, following Seto to the stairs. 

“No you are staying here,” Seto snaps. “You've done enough already.” 

“Are you kidding?” Mokuba exclaims. “Are you seriously still blaming me for this?!” 

“Who else should I blame?” Seto asks coldly, stopping on the steps his back to Mokuba. 

“How about yourself?” Mokuba says exasperated. “Did you ever bother to ask yourself why I went out partying? Why I was drinking in the first place? Do you even care?”

“Your choices are your own, Mokuba,” Seto looks over his shoulder at Mokuba. “Don’t try to put the blame on me.” 

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” Mokuba snaps. “Maybe you sh--” 

“I don’t have anymore time for this,” Seto cuts him off. “Stay here and be ready for work in the morning.” And Seto goes without another word. Mokuba stands where he is, shaking in anger. Everything is boiling over, every miserable night alone, every hurtful word and things now said overflows as Mokuba lets out a cry of rage. He doesn’t care anymore, he just doesn’t care. He isn’t staying here, he isn’t going to wait for another cold, wordless morning with Seto. Mokuba Kaiba is done. 

The teenage boy grabbed his phone and his coat, calling himself a cab and stands outside the house, his hands jammed in his pockets. 

“Sir,” a guard comes up behind him. “Its very late Im sure Mr. Kaiba wouldn’t like you to be going out.” 

“I don’t give a shit what Seto wants,” Mokuba snaps. “And if you tell him I’m gone you should consider your job gone as well.” Mokuba sees the cab pull up as he opens the door and sits down in the back. 

“Where to?” the Cabbi asks. 

“Club Necto,” Mokuba says numbly, staring out the window. The chances of this working aren’t the best, Mokuba can admit this. He no longer has a fake ID, Seto made sure of that, but this club is one he has been to many many times and at least one of the bouncers stopped carding him months ago. And sure enough something in Mokuba’s life goes right because as the cab pulls up he sees that exact bouncer standing outside the door. 

Pulsing music echoes out of the club, Mokuba can feel the vibrations in his shoes. Standing in line people around him talk and laugh but it all sounds like white noise to Mokuba. Everything feels completely numb. As he comes up to the door of the club the bouncer gives him a nod and lets him in. The club is so loud one could barely hear themselves think, colored lights flash and flicker all around as people yell and dance to the banging base that shakes everything around. 

Mokuba walks up to the bar, knowing very well they won’t card either, since you have to be twenty to get in the bar in the first place. The woman behind the bar smiles at him. 

“What will you have?” She asks. 

“Whatever gets me drunk the fastest,” Mokuba says. “And a lot of whatever that is.” 

“You sure you can handle that?” The woman jokes, already mixing a lot of very strong things in a glass. 

“Does it matter?” Mokuba asks, as he takes the glass and downs it in one drink. 

~~~~~~

Otogi enters Club Necto with his date, a young, beautiful woman dressed in a tight black dress. They go to the dance floor, moving and grinding together as music blares all around them. Moving closer to him his date puts her lips near his ear. 

“Can you get me a drink, babe?” she asks. 

“Sure thing,” Otogi winks as he moves his way through the crowd and up to the bar. He is about to order when he looks to his side and sees none other than Mokuba Kaiba. Otogi’s mouth falls open in confusion. Jonouchi and Yugi have not kept him and Honda out of the loop about the fall out that happened after Kaiba’s press conference. 

“Mokuba,” Otogi raises his voice so hopefully it can he heard over the music. “What the hell are you doing here?” Otogi grabs Mokuba’s shoulder and turns him to face him. Mokuba doesn’t look good at all. His skin looks oddly pale and his head is bobbing up and down like he’s having a hard time keeping it up. 

“Is he a friend of yours?” the bartender asks. 

“Yeah,” Otogi says, hand still on Mokuba’s shoulder. 

“I had to cut him off,” she says looking worriedly at Mokuba. “He’s been drinking like a monster for two hours and he’s not looking so good.” Mokuba tries to say something but his words are so slurred Otogi can’t even make them out. 

“Come on, kid.” Otogi slings one of Mokuba’s arms over his shoulder. “We’re getting you out of here.” The two wade though the dance floor, Otogi forgetting his date entirely, out a side door that lets out into a dingy alley beside the club. 

Mokuba suddenly rips himself from Otogi’s shoulder and falls to the ground, vomiting violently. Otogi jumps back to avoid getting anything on his shoes, his eyes wide with alarm.

“I...don’t feel...good,” Mokuba mutters, as he tilts over, collapsing onto the dirty ally ground. Otogi drops to his knees beside Mokuba, grabbing his arm and shaking him. 

“Mokuba? MOKUBA!” he exclaims, but Mokuba does not move, the only sound his rough and labored breathing that comes far too shallow and ragged to be normal. “Shit! Shit!” Otoji grabs his phone and dials 911. 

“Hang on kid,” Otogi mutters as he holds onto Mokuba as the sound of sirens draw closer.


	8. Wake Up Call

The sound of his phone buzzing rouses Yugi from sleep, reaching over to his nightstand he grabs his phone, the light from the screen burning his eyes.

“Hello,” Yugi asks sleepily. 

“Yugi thank god,” Otogi sounds panicked which causes Yugi to sit upright in bed. “I was at club Necto and Mokuba was there. He got really sick, I called an ambulance and they took him to Domino Hospital. I don’t know how to contact Kaiba!”

“Shit,” Yugi exclaims. “Are you going to the hospital?”

“I can’t,” Otogi says. “I have a date here and I’m her only ride home.”

“Okay, Okay, I’ll wake up Jonouchi and we’ll get there as soon as we can,” Yugi says already getting out of bed trying to put his pants on one handed. “Thank you Otogi.”

“Let me know what happens,” Otogi says. “He looked really bad Yugi.” 

“I will,” and Yugi hangs up before grabbing his shirt and shaking Jonouchi shoulder. 

“Uugh wha--Yugi what time is it,” Jonouchi grumbles, wiping drool from his mouth. “It's still dark out.” 

“Mokuba is at the hospital,” Yugi says shaking Jonouchi more aggressively. “We have to go!” 

WHAT,” Jonouchi shoots up, nearly falling out of bed as he scrambles to grab his pants. “What happened?!”

“Otogi found him at some club,” Yugi says pulling his shirt over his head, his spiky hair going all over the place. “He got sick and an ambulance had to be called.” Jonouchi’s eyes go wide in panic as the gravity of the words hit him. 

“I’m going to kill Kaiba,” Jonouchi hisses, snatching his shirt off the bedroom floor. The two leave their apartment quickly, Yugi calling for a cab on the way out the door. 

“He’s not gonna die right,” Yugi says worriedly in the car.

“I--Alcohol poisoning is treatable,” Jonouchi tries to assure; he’s been in this position before with someone a lot older. “How did this even happen? I thought Kaiba was watching him!” 

“God, I don’t know,” Yugi shakes his head miserably. “I wanted to believe Kaiba would actually deal with this.” Yugi is honestly in disbelief. After everything was said and done, he really did believe given the chance Kaiba would make things right again. But now he isn’t sure. 

The cab drops them off at the front of Domino hospital the big glass doors sliding open as they walk up to the counters. The woman behind the desk looks up at them from behind thick rimmed glasses. 

“How can I help you,” she draws out, clearly not very invested in anything this late at night.

“We’re here to see Mokuba Kaiba,” Jonouchi says. The woman taps on her keyboard and lets out a hum. 

“Mr. Kaiba is still being treated by our doctors, no one can see him at this time,” she says. “He’s on the 9th floor if you’d like to wait in the lobby there.”

“Yes, thank you,” Yugi nods his head. 

The elevator ride up to the ninth floor feels like it takes hours and around the seventh floor Jonouchi looks down at Yugi. 

“What are we going to do when Kaiba gets here,” Jonouchi asks. “We...we gotta do something or Mokuba is gonna...he’s gonna die Yug.” 

“I don’t know if there’s any getting through to Kaiba at this point,” Yugi says. This surprises Jonouchi; Yugi has always seen the best in everyone regardless and Kaiba is no exception. The elevator dings and opens to the ninth floor Lobby. Yugi and Jonouchi are about to sit down when Yugi spots a doctor standing by the counter. 

“Excuse me,” Yugi asks standing behind the doctor. “We’re here for Mokuba Kaiba, is he alright?” The doctor turns and looks down at Yugi frowning. 

“Ah yes Mokuba, the young boy who came in with severe alcohol poisoning,” The doctor looks down at the chart in his hand. “He’s resting now, but he won’t be able to take visitors for awhile. Are you friends of his?”

“Yes,” Yugi says firmly. “Were you able to contact his older brother?” 

“It took awhile but we were,” the doctor confirms. “I can’t imagine he’ll be much longer. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients I must attend too.” Yugi returns to Jonouchi, sitting beside him. 

“They said Kaiba should be coming,” Yugi says dully. Jonouchi doesn’t say anything he merely crosses his arms over his chest and shifts like he’s trying to get comfortable on the very uncomfortable hospital chairs. The two sit quietly, the sound of the news playing on the mounted TV the only thing making noise until the Elevator dings again. Turn his head Yugi sees Seto Kaiba step out of the lift. 

He looks very different than he did when he came to Yugi and Jonouchi’s apartment. The smug superiority that he normally carries is gone leaving Seto looking confused and panicked. Before Yugi can stop him Jonouchi is up and crossed the room in three long strides. He grabs Seto by the collar and pushes him up against the Elevator door. 

“How could you let this happen,” Jonouchi demands getting very close to Seto’s face. “Is your head so far up your own ass that you couldn’t deal with your own brother? Do you even care?” 

“Get off me,” Seto says, his voice tired. 

“Not this time Kaiba,” Jonouchi growls. “All these years you’ve been an asshole with a raging hate boner but you were at least a good brother! Now what are you? Is your tournament worth this? Is some stupid title worth this?”

“Jonouchi,” Yugi comes up behind his boyfriend and puts a hand on his arm. 

“Its not,” Yugi turns his head as Kaiba speaks. Kaiba’s head is down, his eyes shadowed over. 

“It's not worth this,” Seto repeats as Jonouchi lets him go. Seto presses up against the elevator door and slowly slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor with his face pressed into his hands.

“It's all my fault,” Kaiba says shaking his head. “I got that call and everything hit me. I was alone in my office freaking out over a stupid fucking tournament and my little brother was drinking himself to death. I blamed him for everything but it was me, its always me.” 

Yugi and Jonouchi exchange looks before Yugi sits down next to Seto. Seto doesn’t look at Yugi, he keeps his face in his hands. 

“He was getting older, I thought he could handle things without me but it was just an excuse to do what I wanted,” Seto speaks again. “I didn’t know it was this bad, I couldn’t see it but now ...I broke every promise I ever made to Mokuba. I treated him so horribly. I’m a monster.” 

“Kaiba,” Yugi says tentatively. “It's not too late to fix this.” Seto finally takes his hands away from his face and he looks very different then Yugi has seen him in a long time but maybe once before. Yugi can remember the look of desperation and sadness as Seto stood on the ledge of castle swearing victory or death for the sake of his brother.

“Mokuba doesn’t hate you,” Jonouchi says drawing Seto’s eyes up to him. “He just wants you to give a shit.”

“How do you know,” Kaiba asks. 

“Because he told me dumb ass,” Jonouchi snaps. Before Kaiba can answer the doctor Yugi spoke to earlier appears looking a little confused about why these young men are all blocking the elevator. 

“Mr. Kaiba,” the doctor says. “I have some news about your younger brother.” 

“What,” Kaiba asks scrambling to his feet, nearly knocking Yugi over in the process. 

“Well he’s awake now, we have him on IVs to help work the Alcohol out of his system,” the doctor says. “But we want to run further blood tests, we fear he may have liver damage. Do you know how regularly he’s been drinking?”

“I--a year or more,” Kaiba admits defeated. “How likely is it that Mokuba’s liver is damaged?”

“Very likely,” the doctor says sadly. “But with any luck it's in the early stages and will still be reversible, we’ll know for certain in the morning. You may see him now if you wish.”

Kaiba swallows nervously, his mouth feeling very dry. He’s stuck in place, feeling like he can’t move, so scared to look his brother in the eyes after everything he’s done. 

“Go,” Yugi’s voice breaks though Seto’s spiraling thoughts. “He needs you.” Kaiba nods and follows the doctor to one of the many hospital rooms. 

Mokuba is in bed, sitting up slightly, supported by stark white pillows. Mokuba looks far smaller and far younger than he is, his skin pale and eyes with big dark rings. Seto stands in the doorway, staring at his brother until Mokuba finally looks at him. Mokuba stares wide eyed at Seto, his hands balling up in the sheets.

“Seto,” Mokuba’s voice is raspy. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn't me--” Mokuba’;s words stop when Seto crosses the room and wraps his arms around him, engulfing him in a warm hug. Mokuba feels tears stinging his eyes. How long had it been since Seto hugged him? It feels like years.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Seto rests his chin on top of Mokuba’s head. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Seto pulls back. And sits down in a chair next to the bed. Mokuba scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hand trying to stop the tears from coming but they won’t. 

“I...I want you to tell me how it got this bad,” Seto says tiredly. “I need to understand how I did this...I need to understand everything.”

So Mokuba tells Seto everything. He tells him how the drinking started, how he broke his locket out of anger, how he got kicked out of school. He tells Seto how Yugi and Jonouchi noticing something was wrong when Seto couldn’t sent him spiraling and he told him how tonight he just wanted to drink until he could never feel anything again. By the end Mokuba looks even more exhausted and Seto looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I don’t want it to be like this anymore,” Mokuba says weakly, not looking at Seto. “I hate this.” 

“It won’t be,” Seto says, reaching out and grabbing Mokuba’s hand. “I promise it won’t...I know that doesn't mean a lot anymore...but It won’t.” Mokuba doesn’t say anything but gives a small smile. 

“Yugi and Jonouchi are here,” Seto says. “Do you want to see them?” 

“Yeah,” Mokuba nods as he settles a little more into the bed. Seto stands up and walks out of the room back to the lobby. 

“He wants to see you two,” Kaiba says, exhaustion seeping into his voice. Jonouchi and Yugi stand walking past Seto, once the two are gone he pulls out his phone. 

“Isono, yeah its me, Listen I want you to cancel the tournament. Don’t worry about the losses, I’ll cover it out of my own pocket.” Seto hangs up his phone and takes a deep breath, turning to go back to Mokuba’s room. 

Yugi is in the chair Seto was in before and Jonouchi is sitting on the end of the bed. Yugi looks worried still and Jonouchi is blabbering to Mokuba about something Seto doesn’t really care to listen to. He settles for leaning against the door frame, watching Mokuba carefully, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, my wife kept forgetting to proof read it for me


	9. Chapter 9: Forward

The morning comes and Yugi and Jonouchi finally go home, much to Seto’s relief. Mokuba is fast asleep and Seto has returned to his place beside the bed. Around the time the sun was coming up over the skyline of Domino a doctor knocks on the door. 

“Mr. Kaiba,” The young dark haired woman says. “Mokuba’s test results are back and I’m afraid it’s as we feared, he’s suffering some minor liver damage, but it is in the early stages, so it's not too late to reverse the damage.” 

“Thank god,” Seto runs his hand through his chestnut hair. “Thank you doctor.” 

“We’ll want to keep him under observation for at least 48 hours,” She goes on. “But after that we can release him into your care.” 

“Alright,” Seto nods his head as the doctor leaves. He signs out and leans back in the chair, completely exhausted himself. Seto reaches down to grab his locket but of course it's not there. He knows exactly where it is; the top drawer of his desk at home. He makes a mental note to get it as soon as he is home and to fix mokuba’s while he’s at it.

Seto stays at Mokuba’s bedside for hours until he eventually drifts off in his chair, head tilted back and legs stretched out. He isn’t sure how long he slept when a hand on his leg rouses him. 

“Seto, Seto wake up,” Mokuba says leaning out of bed a little to reach his brother. “Don’t you have to be at work? The Tournament is next week.” 

“Uh, ugh what,” Seto sits up right, his back making a very unpleasant cracking sound. “I canceled the tournament.”

“What,” Mokuba exclaims his eyes going wide. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because it doesn’t matter,” Seto says with a tired smile. “Not right now.” Mokuba feels a lump in his throat as he fights back tears. 

“Seto you didn’t have to do that,” Mokuba says. 

“Yeah I did,” Seto says sternly. “I’m not going off to duel when you’re sick and recovering. There will be other times, other duels, it can wait.” Mokuba continues to stare at Seto utterly bewildered. Was this real? Or did he actually die and this is all a blissful dream?

“A lot of money will be lost,” Mokuba points out. Seto shrugs. 

“Its nothing we can’t manage,” Seto states. “Besides I was thinking of another project.”

“And what might that be,” Mokuba asks a little bit of nervousness sneaking into his voice and this time Seto definitely hears it. 

“Earlier this year ground broke on Kaiba Land America,” Seto says simply. “I've been over seeing it from a distance but I think a more hands on approach would be better at this stage of development. What do you think? Would you want to go to America with me, work on the park?” 

“I-I don’t,” Mokuba can’t seem to find the words but Seto holds up a hand for him to stop. 

“I understand if you don’t want too, if you need a break from me, I wouldn’t blame you. I just thought…,” Seto fades off, looking anywhere but at Mokuba. 

“Seto I would love to,” Mokuba says quickly. “That sounds amazing...but you don’t have to put your whole life on hold for me.”

“Mokuba you are my whole life,” Seto says with a smile. “I’m just sorry I forgot that.”

One Year Later

“Out of all the people you could have flown out for the opening it had to be them,” Seto grumbles as he and Mokuba stand outside Kaiba Land a few hours before its grand opening. And of course the people in question would be Yugi, Jonouchi and all their friends. Seto’s annoyance is preformative and Mokuba knows this all too well. After everything that happened the year before Seto had softened on the group, much more so than Mokuba expected. Not to mention Jonouchi was suddenly chosen for the kaiba corp college scholarship, though Seto constantly maintained he had nothing to do with.

“Lighten up Seto,” Mokuba grins up at him. Mokuba has gotten a little taller over the past year, he now stands at Seto’s shoulder, a fact of which he is very proud. The year has gone by quickly but Mokuba can say he truly enjoyed it. Working with Seto instead of working near him was a change of pace and he’s all but caught up on his missing school work. 

“Are you feeling alright today?” Seto asks looking down at Mokuba. “Being out in the park all day can be strenuous and you know the doctors said you need to be careful.” Mokuba seems to deflate a little. The damage to Mokuba’s kidneys was a little worse than previously believed and it was something constantly worrying Seto. 

“I’ll be careful,” Mokuba assures. “Lots of clear liquids and all that, plus it’s not like I’m going to be alone.” 

“Hmmm,” Seto crosses his arms clearly not totally satisfied with this answer but enough so he won’t push it further. Mokuba puts his hands in his jeans pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet, his locket bouncing a little against his chest. Seto glaces at the Locket and his fingers come up over his own, hanging on the outside of his black shirt.

“Oh hey there’s the Limo,” Mokuba says excitedly as a long black car pulls up to the front of the park. As the car parks Mokuba runs up to it, Seto staying behind making sure to look annoyed. The door to the Limo thrown open and Jonouchi leaps out wrapping his arms around Mokuba, lifting him off the ground in a tight hug that pins his arms to his side. 

“Look how freaking tall this kid got,” Jonouchi declares loudly. Seto mouth drops open and he hurries over, quickly grabbing Mokuba and setting back down on the ground. 

“Do. Not. Do. That,” Seto says firmly glaring at Jonouchi as Yugi, Honda, Otagi, Anzu and Shizuka all come out of the Limo in line. Yugi beams at Mokuba who is now taller than him. 

“It's good to see you Mokuba,” Yugi says. The gang stands around Mokuba all exchanging greetings and hugs, laughing loudly and joking about. Seto hangs back, a small smile on his face. 

“So we’ve got the park to ourselves for three hours before I have to be at the opening ceremony with Seto,” Mokuba explains leading the group to the front of the Park where the large blue eyes statues stand protectively. 

“Wouldn’t be KaibaLand without a million blue eyes everywhere,” Anzu giggles to Shizuka who is piggybacking on Jonouchi. 

“If any of you break anything in my park I’m making you pay for it,” Kaiba grumbles as he opens the gates to the park. Inside rides and attractions are spread out in every direction and the group spreads out. Shizuka hops off Jonouchi’s back, beaming up at him. 

“Do you mind if I go with Anzu to the skylyft? We wanna get pictures of the view,” she asks excitedly. 

“Yeah go for it,” Jonouchi smiles. “Just don’t blow your ol’ brother off for the whole day, okay?”

“Of course not,” She kisses him on the cheek before running off with Anzu. Yugi and Jonouchi hang back with Mokuba and Seto. 

“I’m going to go set up and do the final checks for the opening ceremony,” Seto says to Mokuba. “Are you sure you’re alright on your own?”

“Ehhhh let me off the leash won’t ya Kaiba,” Jonouchi slings an arm over Mokuba’s shoulder. “We’ll watch out for him.” 

“Call me if you need anything,” Seto says to Mokuba before walking away without another word. 

“So things are good with you two,” Yugi asks as the three start to walk towards the virtual Duel Arena at the center of the park. 

“It hasn’t been perfect,” Mokuba says honestly. “There was a big awkward period right at the start but it’s worlds better than where it was, I think I owe a lot of that to you guys...and alcohol poisoning.”

“Yeah I think we need a less destructive way to get your brothers attention,” Yugi jokes. “Maybe dress up like a blue eyes next time.”

“Hey I wanted his attention not his Obsession,” Mokuba laughs loudly.

Once in the duel arena Mokuba sits back and watches Yugi and Jonouchi duel both awwing over the bigger, more detailed Holograms projected from the specialized Duel disks set up. He makes a mental note and dig out his old Deck and ask Seto to duel him sometime, even though he knows for a fact he’ll get his ass kicked.

The hours before the park opens pass quickly with running around, riding rides and touring haunted houses and mirror mazes. As the opening draws near Mokuba breaks off from the group and goes to the staging area to get changed into his suit and tie. Mokuba stands behind the curtains struggling to tie his tye, something he still hasn't managed to figure out. 

“Here,” Seto down from the sound booth, kneeling to help Mokuba. “Did you have fun with the geek patrol?” 

“Yeah,” Mokuba smiles. “You realized you sound lame as shit saying stuff like geek patrol right?”

“I liked you better when you were short and cute,” Seto rolls his eyes. “Now you're tall and mouthy.”

“Yeah I take after you,” Mokuba nudges his elbow into Seto’s chest. The sounds of the crowd outside can be heard now and Seto sighs deeply, straightening his own tie. 

“You ready?” he asks Mokuba. 

“Always,” Mokuba grins as they step onto the stage. Lights flashing and people cheering fill Mokuba's ears as Seto steps up to the podium. Mokuba stands beside him, just a few inches back. 

“Thank you everyone for coming today,” Seto says into the mic, the crowd grew silent. “I've never been one for flower speeches and let's be honest the park is far more interesting than me. I would just like to take this time to thank everyone who made this possible, all my employees and the countless hours they spent working to make this a reality. But most importantly I’d like to thank my brother, and vice president Mokuba Kaiba for never letting me forget this dream and for reminding me of the things that truly matter. Now please enjoy the park.” 

As Seto steps down and the two brothers walk back stage Mokuba looks up at him.

“That last part of the speech wasn’t in the rehearsal,” Mokuba says, trying to hide the fact that tears are brimming in his eyes. 

“I winged it,” Seto shrugs, wrapping his arm around Mokuba’s shoulder. “Are you going back to the park?” 

“Nah, Yugi and the lot got passes for the whole weekend, I can hang out with them all of tomorrow and Sunday,” Mokuba says. “I’ll stick with you, make sure things are running smooth.” 

“We have people to do that,” Seto waves his hand dismissively. “And I have a phone, they can call me if anything world ending happens. Why don’t we do something just the two of us?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Mokuba asks leaning his head on Seto’s shoulder.

“Order a pizza, watch a movie, maybe play some chess,” Seto says smiling softly, the kind, warm smile that Mokuba had thought was lost forever just a year earlier. 

“I love that you pick a game you're assured to win,” Mokuba laughs. 

“You never know,” Seto laughs back. “Somethings change.” 

“Yeah somethings do,” Mokuba nods. “But I’m glad some things stay the same.”

“Me too, Mokuba, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up deciding to upload both these chapters in the same day, because I made people wait so long, sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyways thats the end. I might do a sequel someday, we'll see. 
> 
> Also why Bakura isn't here: I forgot he existed until the last 3/4 of the final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Nana Here! This is based off an old fanfic I wrote back on fanfics. It wasn't very good and I can't even get on the account anymore but I figured I'd revisit it. Also a small note, this fic was originally made before Dark Dimensions, so that part of canon is being disregarded.


End file.
